Il Principe di Urano e la Principessa di Nettuno
by haruanto
Summary: La storia di haruka e Michiru dal loro primo incontro.


**Ciao questa è la mia prima fanfic, spero siate clementi nelle vostre recensione, che saranno comunque gradite.**

**Dichiarazione: Non possiedo nè i personaggi nè i diritti di Sailor Moon che sono di Naoko Takeuchi, la mia storia è di pura fantasia basata sulle anime.**

Il principe di Urano e la principessa di Nettuno.

Capitoli 1.

Poteva sentire la potenza del motore ruggire sotto di sè, le ruote scivolavano liscie sull'asfalto, "_non si può ingabbiare il vento"_ – pensò – girò il polso spingendo sul manubrio dell'acceleratore e con un rombo la moto schizzò ancora più veloce, tirandola quasi al limite. I ricordi si affollavano nella sua mente, due occhi verdi, un sorriso dolce e quelle braccia forti che la sollevavano e la mettevano a cavalcioni davanti a lui sulla sella della moto, "Allora davvero mi ci porti papà?" gridò una bambina raggiante, "Solo un piccolo giro Ruka-chan!Se ci scopre la mamma sono guai!". Aveva solo 6 anni Haruka e quello era l'ultimo ricordo che aveva di suo padre, era bello, atletico, un uomo affascinante e amava la velocità, una passione che molti anni dopo anche lei condivise. La sera stessa i suoi genitori vennero coinvolti un terribile incidente mentre tornavano da una festa, Haruka era casa con la tata, morirono entrambi sul colpo. Poi ci furono solo brutti ricordi, gli anni buii del collegio, i suoi parenti avevano rinunciato all'affidamento, nominando un Tutore legale e spedendo Haruka in un collegio d'elitè. Era una delle più piccole, quando arrivò non ci furono feste per lei, solo un mucchio di ragazzini più grandi e prepotenti che la prendevano in giro, ma era forte Haruka, il suo papà glielo diceva sempre e lei aveva deciso che non avrebbe pianto, non si sarebbe data per vinta e si difendeva anche quando erano in tanti ad attaccarla. Le suore la rimproveravano sempre perchè si comportava come un maschiaccio e quando la dividevano dagli altri bambini mentre si azzuffavano loro iniziavano a piagnucolare che non avevano colpa, che lei li aveva attaccati, allora veniva messa in castigo o gli davano le bacchettate sulle mani "Tenou Haruka non cambierai mai!" sbottava la madre superiora dopo l'ennesimo colpo di bacchetta, ma lei non piangeva e la guardava con occhi di sfida, lo aveva promesso a se stessa sulla tomba dei suoi, non avrebbe mai più pianto nella vita, quel giorno del funerale aveva esaurito le sue lacrime, non sarebbero più scese dal suo viso, mai più.

C'era solo una suora che era gentile con lei, era poco più che una ragazzina, una novizia, quando Haruka era in castigo chiusa nella sua camera, bussava sempre alla sua porta, si sedeva sul letto accanto a lei e le accarezzava dolcemente i capelli, le diceva sempre con un sorriso "E già mia piccola Ruka, non cambierai mai vero? D' altra parte non si può ingabbiare il vento, è la tua natura non è così Ruka-chan?".

_"Non si può ingabbiare il vento" - _ripetè nella sua testa – dopo aver affontato una curva con l'acceleratore aperto fu colpita dalla luce all'uscita della galleria, il sole stava sorgendo sul mare, era uno spettacolo incatentevole, diminuì la velocità e decise di godersi quell'attimo di pace, alzò la visiera e lasciò che l'aria fredda del mattino le provocasse un brivido sulla pelle. _"Non si può ingabbiare il vento"_ – pensò per l'ultima volta.

Fermò la moto nel parcheggio della scuola, ancora semideserto a quell'ora del mattino, non amava molto la confusione Haruka e poi ultimamente non riusciva a dormire, era tormentata da quegli incubi, la catastrofe, la fine del mondo e poi una giovane donna dai capelli color acquamarina che pregava di fronte a lei, _"La fine del mondo è vicina, la guerriera del vento deve svegliarsi!O tutto sarà perduto." _Scosse la testa togliendosi il casco per allontanare quella visione che la tormentava da giorni nei suoi pensieri, i ciuffi biondi scendevano disordinatamente sul suo viso, la corsa in moto mattutina sembrava averle dato un po' di relax ma era sicura che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Poi si sfilò il giubbotto di pelle e lo ripose nel sottosella sostituendolo con la giacca amaranto della sua uniforme scolastica, versione maschile naturalmente.

Haruka era consapevole del suo fascino, quando camminava per i corridoi della scuola gli occhi di tutte le ragazze erano puntati su di lei, sapeva di essere scambiata per un uomo, anche dalle sue fans quando correva in pista. Le corse automobilistiche erano il suo grande sogno, voleva guidare una Formula 1 e vincere il Gran Premio del Giappone, aveva solo 17 anni anni e già gareggiava con successo nelle serie minori, guadagnadosi la popolarità dei media e di folle di teenagers adoranti. Molte non sapevano che fosse una donna, vestiva abiti maschili, aveva i capelli corti, era alta, un fisico snello con i muscoli tesi. Il suo viso era così particolare, quasi angelico, con quegli occhi verde smeraldo in uno sguardo fiero e un po' freddo da bel tenebroso che faceva impazzire le sue fans. Ma anche quando scoprivano il suo vero sesso, ne erano comunque affascinate, si sa l'ambiguità spesso stuzzica la fantasia delle donne. Anche a scuola era così, aveva sempre molto successo con le ragazze e questo la divertiva moltissimo, le piaceva flirtare usando quello sguardo magnetico come arma di seduzione a cui nessuna sembrava saper resistere. A scuola era brava in quasi tutti gli sport, in atletica correva molto forte e aveva spesso battuto anche i maschi che ovviamente rosicavano di invidia quando si trattava di lei, non era molto popolare tra la popolazione maschile, alcuni l'ammiravano per il suo talento con i motori ma i più la guardavano con diffidenza e disprezzo. Prese il suo posto in aula, guardando fuori dalla finestra con un sospiro, _"Un altro giorno"_ – pensò – quando fu distratta dal vocìo dei suoi compagni, c'era una strana eccitazione nell'aria, aveva sentito da qualcuno che c'era un nuovo studente, una ragazza molto carina, una musicista famosa sembrava. _"Stupidi pettegoli!" – _sbottò Haruka tra sè e sè.

La porta si aprì di scatto, il professore entrò e tutti tornarono in silenzio ai propri posti. "Oggi voglio presentarvi un nuovo studente" Esordì il docente "Si tratta di una ragazza veramente talentuosa, essendo già lei una musicista affermata, sono sicuro che la sua presenza darà lustro al nostro Istituto e mi auguro che tutti voi vi prodighiate per farla ambientare al più presto. Avanti signorina Kaiou." La ragazza fece qualche passo all'interno dell'aula lasciando tutti senza fiato, era davvero bella, con i capelli mossi color acquamarina che le scendevano sulle spalle e grandi occhi blu come zaffiri, il suo volto era così delicato e il portamento così aggraziato che sembrava una vera principessa. Anche Haruka ne rimase colpita, ma c'era qualcosa in lei che la turbava, assomigliava moltissimo alla fanciulla del suo sogno. "Buongiorno a tutti, mi chiamo Michiru Kaiou, sono felice di essere la vostra nuova compagna." Ooh accidenti!Erano tutti incantati, i ragazzi a fatica deglutivano e alcune ragazze erano livide d'invidia. "Prego può accomodarsi lì infondo signorina Kaiou, c'è un banco libero di fianco a Tenou, ma la metto in guardia non gli dia troppa corda tutti dicono che sia un gran payboy!" Disse l'insegnante volutamente a basssa voce, ma ci fu comunque una fragorosa risata che spezzò un po' la tensione. Michiru prese posto nel suo banco e guardò Haruka con un leggero imbarazzo "Ciao" – disse con piccolo sorriso. "Ciao" rispose la bionda con apparente noncuranza. Michiru sembrò essere un po' delusa dal suo distacco, poi tutti si concentrarono sulla lezione.

Capitolo 2.

Nei giorni seguenti Michiru aveva studiato il comportamento di Haruka, lei era sempre scostante nei suoi confronti, non appena finiva la lezione scappava via come il vento e anche quando si incrociavano nei corridoi e lei cercava il suo sguardo con un sorriso, Haruka voltava lo sguardo come se volesse ignorarla. _"Non capisco perchè cerca in tutti i modi di evitarmi"_ pensava Michiru. Si era fermata più volte sugli spalti della pista di atletica per vederla correre, osservava il suo volto teso mentre si riscaldava prima della gara. _"Devo ammettere che il suo viso è così bello. Sembra un angelo"_ si sorprese a pensare. Aveva iniziato a fare degli schizzi sul suo album, cercava di catturare la bellezza di quei linementi, la profondità di quegli occhi. Ma Haruka si muoveva sempre così velocemente, era difficile riuscire a fermare la sua immagine. _"Lei è come il vento" _pensò Michiru.

Mentre continuava a fissare Haruka immersa nei suoi pensieri, una voce familiare la riportò alla realtà "Allora anche tu sei stata trafitta dal fascino del grande Tenou!" era la sua amica Elsa Grey, una bella ragazza mora che si era trasferita da poco dagli Stati Uniti, anche lei praticava atletica, lei e Michiru erano entrambe nuove a scuola e si sentivano osservate come fossero dei fenomeni da baraccone, un giorno si trovarono sedute allo stesso tavolo a mensa ed Elsa aveva iniziato a scherzare con lei su questo argomento, era molto simpatica ed erano diventate buone amiche. Michiru divenne paonazza e abbassò lo sguardo "Ma cosa dici Elsa!Ero solo curiosa di vedere la gara!" rispose stizzita. "E da quando la bella violinista si interessa di atletica? Ti guardavo da un po' e non gli hai staccato gli occhi di dosso neanche per un istante. Si vede che ti piace!"

Michiru arrossì di nuovo. "Elsa posso chiederti una cosa?" chiese un po' impacciata, "Quello che vuoi darling!" rispose l'amica, "Bè mi chiedevo se dopo la gara potevi presentarci."Elsa annuì con un grande sorriso "Of corse!", poi si precipitò giù perchè la stavano chiamando ai blocchi.

Haruka era nervosa, sapeva che Elsa era un avversario duro, le sarebbe scocciato da morire perdere.

Lo starter chiamò la partenza, poi ci fu il colpo che dava il segnale di inizio, Haruka era partita subito forte, ma sentiva la presenza alle sue spalle che si avvicinava sempre di più ancora pochi metri e sarebbero state appaiate, _"Accidenti è veloce"_ pensò Haruka, _"No, non posso perdere, io sono il vento!"_ Con uno sforzo fece uno scatto in avanti e tagliò per prima il traguardo. Le ragazzine sugli spalti urlavano e applaaudivano, Elsa era un po' delusa ma cumunque si avvicinò ad Haruka per tendergli la mano. Haruka gliela strinse e poi si girò per andare ad infilarsi la tuta. "Tenou aspetta!" era di nuovo Elsa, dietro di lei scorse una figura che conosceva. "Voglio presentarti una mia amica, lei è davvero una brava artista sai? Ma forse la conosci già si chiama Kaiou Michiru". Michiru si fece avanti con un sorriso. "Accidenti non sembri nemmeno sudata, sembra che tu abbia vinto senza sforzo!" La bionda sembrava scocciata "Che cosa vuoi da me?" disse seccamente. "Mi piacerebbe che tu posassi per un mio dipinto, cosa ne pensi?" Haruka abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, accidenti non riusciva proprio a guardare in quegli occhi azzurri, quasi la spaventavano. "Non mi interessa questo genere di cose" disse sprezzante. Poi si voltò con il borsone sulle spalle e se ne andò. Elsa vide la delusione dipinta sul volto di Michiru. "Non rimanerci male. Sono sicura che avrai un altra occasione" le disse. Ma Michiru sembrava poco convinta.

Quella notte Haruka ebbe incubi tremendi, sognò la guerriera che la implorava di accettare il suo destino, poi sognò Michiru, i suoi occhi zaffiro che la guardavano e si sovrapponevano a quelli della visione, si svegliò grondando sudore, gettò il pigiama a terra, indossò la tuta da corsa e pochi minuti dopo era già sulla sua moto correndo verso la costa, _"Non si può ingabbiare il vento, non può essere il mio destino!"_

Passarono alcuni giorni, Michiru sembrava aver mollato la presa su di lei, ora la salutava freddamente, non cercava più il suo sguardo e in classe sembrava ignorarla. Da una parte Haruka si sentiva sollevata da questo repentino cambiamento, ma dall'altra era triste, ripensava al suo sorriso il primo giorno che l'aveva salutata e un po' le mancava.

Capitolo 3.

Quella sera aveva indossato lo smoking, era molto soddisfatta del suo aspetto, le signore in sala se la mangiavano con gli occhi, spudoratamente anche davanti ai loro mariti, Haruka era davvero affascinante, sedeva a un tavolo in prima fila sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino rosso, naturalmente dal suo aspetto il cameriere non si sarebbe mai immaginato che fosse minorenne e lo aveva servito senza indugiare. Il suo sponsor aveva organizzato una serata di beneficienza a bordo di una nave da crociera ancorata al porto, era previsto anche un concerto, si esibiva una giovane violinista molto promettente, il suo nome era Michiru Kaoiu. Haruka ancora si chiedeva perchè aveva accettato di andarci, infondo poteva sempre accampare una scusa, ma lei voleva vederla, aveva bisogno di vederla.

Michiru salì sul palco, indossava uno spledido vestito bianco che faceva risaltare ancora di più i suoi capelli acquamarina e gli occhi azzurri, _"Sembra una sirena"_ pensò Haruka.

Quando l'archetto sfiorò le corde del violino una musica dolce invase tutta la sala, la musica diventava sempre più profonda e struggente, tutti ne erano catturati, _"E' molto triste"_ pensava la bionda _"Sembra che rispecchi il suo animo"._

L'animo di Michiru, nessuno era mai entrato così in profondità per riuscire a scorgere cosa nascondeva dentro. All'apparenza la sua vita era perfetta, lei era perfetta. I suoi genitori erano entrambi dei famosi musicisti, Michiru li vedeva di rado, erano quasi sempre in turneè all'estero, la sua era una famiglia ricca indubbiamente, vivavano in una grande villa vicino al mare, troppo grande per una bambina che era quasi sempre da sola, i suoi unici amici erano le tele su cui dipingeva, il suo violino e il mare, naturalmente, che era il suo elemento. Sin da piccola i suoi genitori avevano insistito perchè imparasse a suonare uno strumento, quando aveva 6 anni sua madre le aveva regalato un autentico Stradivary, dal valore inestimabile, "Trattalo con cura" le aveva detto "E lui ti ripagherà" Mai parole furono più vere, perchè quello poi diventò il suo migliore amico, il suo unico amico. Sfogava in lui tutti i suoi desideri, la rabbia, la frustrazione, tutto il suo mondo sommerso veniva fuori solo attraverso le note del suo violino. Lei pensava che in realtà non avesse quel talento che tutti le riconoscevano, la musica per lei era più che altro il suo desiderio di esprimersi, di gridare al mondo quanto la sua vita non fosse perfetta, quanto si sentisse sola e non amata.

Il concerto era finito, tutti in sala battevano le mani soddisfatti dalla splendida esecuzione, Michiru scorse Haruka che si alzava e lasciava il suo posto.

Haruka stava scendendo le scale quando si fermò ad osservare un dipinto difronte a lei, era una scena che aveva già visto in uno dei suoi incubi, erano immagini di una catastrofe. "La fine del mondo" recava una targhetta sotto la tela "Di Kaiou Michiru".

Si voltò, Michiru era seduta sui gradini, poi continuò a fissare il dipinto "Mi chiedo come una ragazza dall'animo così delicato possa avere questo genere di fantasie", disse Haruka, "Non sono fantasie, è una visione chiara nella mia mente e presto se non si accetta il nostro destino potrebbe diventare realtà!" rispose Michiru con amarezza, "Il mio destino è correre!". Haruka le diede le spalle e si allontanò.

Quella notte Michiru non riusciva a prendere sonno _"Chi sono io per infrangere i suoi sogni? Chi sono io per stravolgere la sua vita? Se lei non accetta il suo destino non sarò io a costringerla!"_

La decisione era presa, ora sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto.

Capitolo 4.

La sessione di prove era finita da poco, Haruka si era intrattenuta qualche minuto con i suoi fans a firmare autografi, quasi tutti erano già andati via, gli spalti erano vuoti e molti team avevano già lasciato l'autodromo. Haruka entrò nel suo box, sembrava non ci fosse più nessuno, quando scorse a terra un ragazzino che implorava aiuto, la bionda racer si avvicinò al ragazzo, quando con un lampo di luce questo sparì e al suo posto comparve un mostro, Haruka fece un balzo indietro afferrando un attrezzo di metallo pronta a difendersi _"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo!", _"Cosa sei un demone?"

Avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzata, invece, decise di scagliarsi contro la cosa per affrontarla, quando di nuovo ebbe la visione del ragazzo all'interno del mostro che chiedeva aiuto, quell'attimo di esitazione le fu fatale, il mostro le scagliò addosso un onda d'urto che la fece sbattere a terra, quando pensava che ormai fosse tutto perduto una luce accecante si sprigionò dal nulla davanti a se e dal bagliore comparve uno scettro dorato che galleggiava a mezz'aria. Quando la mano di Haruka stava per afferralo una voce la fermò e lo scettro cadde a terra "No!Non farlo!O la tua vita cambierà per sempre!" Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi non potendo credere a quello che vedeva, era la fanciulla del suo sogno la guerriera dai capelli acqua che tante volte aveva turbato le sue notti, ma era nche Michiru, ne era sicura. Aprroffittando del momento di distrazione il demone attaccò di nuovo, stavolta con più forza, Haruka si era rialzata ma era incapatce di reagire, paralizzata dallo stupore della visione precedente, poi si ritrovò di nuovo a terra con un tonfo, un peso sopra di lei, era Michiru che le aveva fatto scudo con il suo corpo, la guerriera del mare si rialzò a fatica, sembrava che si fosse ferita ad un braccio, alzò il suo scettro e gridò "Deep Submerge!" una cascata d'acqua si levò dal suolo e colpì come un'onda il demone. "No! Sei pazza " gridò Haruka "Era un ragazzino potresti ucciderlo!" Il mostro sparì all'istante al contatto con l'acqua che si vaporizzò sotto lo sguardo attonito di Haruka. Poi vide il ragazzo riapparire lì dove l'aveva visto la prima volta. "So che avrei potuto ucciderlo" disse Michiru accasciandosi al suolo sfinita "So che prima o poi potrebbe accadere, ma è inevitabile per salvare il destino dell'umanità". Haruka si era avvicinato al ragazzo "Tranquilla è ancora vivo, respira". Poi corse verso Michiru e la prese delicatamente poggiandole la testa sulle ginocchia, esaminò la sua ferita, aveva tagli profondi nel braccio. "Perchè l'hai fatto?" disse Haruka con rabbia "Perchè hai rischiato la tua vita per me, se ti ferisci così gravemente non sarai più in grado di suonare il violino!" Gli occhi di Michiru si riempirono di lacrime "Sono contenta di averti incontato Haruka, ti ho seguito dal primo momento che ti ho visto nei miei sogni, ero felice di non essere più sola, di condividere questo fardello con una compagna, un'altra guerriera che avrebbe condiviso con me la lotta, la ricerca dei talismani. Ma poi ho visto il tuo sguardo freddo, il rifiuto e la paura nei tuoi occhi e allora ho capito che non era giusto coinvolgerti in tutto questo, che tu non volevi. Ma non potevo permettere che ti facessero del male, non me lo sarei mai perdonato!" Haruka era sconvolta da quelle parole, come aveva potuto essere così cieca, come poteva essere così egoista, solo adesso le visioni erano diventate chiare nella sua mente, qualcosa dentro di lei si era risvegliato, qualcosa che teneva sopito da tempo. Raccolse il suo scettro da terra "Se questo è il mio destino, lo accetterò" Poi guardò Michiru, stavolta senza avere paura di immergersi nell'immensità di quegli occhi profondi come il mare "Devi promettermi una cosa adesso, se io sarò la tua compagna, se il nostro destino è di essere state scelte per salvare questo mondo, devi promettermi che non metterai mai più a repentaglio la tua vita per salvare la mia, qualunque cosa accada una di noi deve restre in vita per portare a termine la missione. A qualunque costo. Devi promettermelo!" Michiru annuì fissando gli occhi verde smeraldo "Te lo prometto Uranus!Ma fammi anche tu una promessa, quando tutto questo sarà finito ricordati che c'è una ragazza nella tua scuola che muore dalla voglia di fare un giro sulla costa nella tua macchina sportiva! "Haruka sorrise, il cuore di Michiru si scaldò, era la prima volta che le sorrideva.

Capitolo 5.

Stava guardando l'ennesima gara di Formula 1 quando decise che ne aveva abbastanza, spense la tv e si adagiò all'indietro con la testa affondata nello schienale del divano. Erano passati poco più di due mesi da quando si era trasferita con Michiru nel nuovo appartamento. Lei aveva insistito sulla necessità di vivere insieme, innanzi tutto avevano bisogno di parlare con calma perchè Michiru doveva spiegarle bene tutta la vicenda dei talismani, la ricerca del Messia e l'importanza della loro missione, poi se volevano essere più forti in battaglia dovevano imparare a conoscersi meglio e non ultimo se un demone avesse attaccato era meglio per loro restare unite ed essere facilmente raggiungibili l'una con l'altra. Naturalmente la stanza che occupava Haruka nell'ostello messo a disposizione dalla scuola per gli studenti fuori sede non era il massimo e lei concordò di trasferirsi nell'appartamento di Michiru, situato in grattacielo in uno dei quartieri residenziali più esclusivi di Tokyo.

Il primo impatto con la nuova realtà era stato strano per Haruka, abituata com'era a stare da sola e non dover dare conto dei suoi movimenti a nessuno, all'inizio le suonava difficile avvisare Michiru ogni volta che usciva, però quando poi rientrava a casa e la trovava indaffarata in cucina a preparare la cena o sul divano ad aspettarla sempre con quel suo sorriso coì incantevole, Haruka non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi felice della sensazione di calore che provava nel vederla, non aveva mai avuto nessuno al suo fianco nella vita, nessuno che stesse dalla sua parte, nessuno che l'ascoltasse quando aveva voglia di parlare e soprattutto nessuno che l'aspettava a casa.

Dal canto suo Michiru era raggiante per quella nuova situazione, aveva trascorso anche lei così tanti anni in solitudine che non le sembrava vero di condividere le sue giornate con qualcuno, da quando vivevano assieme Haruka era cambiata, era diversa, i primi giorni era molto timida, si chiudeva spesso in camera sua e sembrava quasi volerla evitare, ma Michiru faceva di tutto per farla sentire a suo agio e piano piano il giaccio si ruppe e Haruka tirò fuori dei lati del suo carattere che Michiru non si aspettava, sapeva essere molto spiritosa ed irriverete, le sue battute a doppio senso la facevano imbarazzare ma poi entrambe scoppiavano a ridere fino alle lacrime, era bella Haruka quando rideva, le si illuminava il volto e Michiru non poteva fare a meno di guardarla estasiata.

Avevano anche iniziato ad uscire insieme, Michiru la costringeva ad ore ed ore di shopping estenuante nei centri commerciali, o a lunghe passeggiate nel parco o in centro per guardare le vetrine, Haruka sbuffava e borbottava ma poi accettava sempre di buon grado di accompagnarla, era molto premurosa con lei, non voleva lasciarla sola nel caso i demoni avessero attaccato e quando camminavano assieme spesso le prendeva la mano o le poggiava un braccio intorno alle spalle, Michiru era molto lusingata da questo suo atteggiamento per non parlare del fatto che molti li scambiavano per una coppia di fidanzati e le donne la guardavano con invidia, in questi momenti si sentiva molto orgogliosa del "suo" Ruka e si strigeva ancora di più al suo braccio guardandola con un sorrrisetto soddisfatto sul volto che ogni volta faceva arrossire la sua amica bionda.

Michiru si tuffò sul divano accanto a lei, distogliendola dai sui pensieri, Haruka fingeva di ignorarla allora la bellezza acquamarina iniziò ad arruffarle i capelli "Hey Haruka-chan ci sei? O devo chiamare la Nasa per riportarti sul pianeta Terra!" Haruka finse di nuovo indifferenza poi all'improvviso afferrò Michiru sui fianchi tirandola giù sul divano ed iniziò a farle selvaggiamente il solletico "Ora ti faccio vedere io se ci sono, brutta impertinente!" "Basta!Ti prego, mi arrendo!" protestò Michiru tra lacrime e risate. Haruka si fermò e in un attimo realizzò che era a cavalcioni su Michiru e le teneva bloccati i polsi sopra la testa, i loro volti erano così vicini, poteva sentire il respiro caldo e un po' affannato della sua amica sul naso, _"Come sei bella Michiru, sei così bella che mi fa male al cuore guardarti!" _pensò prima di sciogliere la presa e tirarsi su con un leggero imbarazzo. Anche l'altra si ricompose e cercò con un po' di fatica di ritrovare il suo abituale contegno. Haruka era divertita dalla situazione, aveva notato l'imbarazzo di Michiru e decise di stuzzicarla un po', le si avvicinò mettendole una mano sotto il mento e le chiese dolcemente "Allora in cosa posso esservi utile mia principessa?" Michiru si ritirò stizzita "Tenou smettila di fare l'idiota con me, sai che non funziona, le tue tattiche da playboy da strapazzo usale per flirtare con le ragazzine!" "Oh" Haruka rise "Vedo che qui c'è qualcuna che è stata punta sul vivo!Non sarai mica gelosa tesoro, lo sai che sei tu l'unica donna della mia vita!" concluse in tono vagamente drammatico. Michiru arrossì violentemente "Accidenti Haruka sei proprio una str...!" Le parole si fermaro sulla sua bocca, la sirena del mare non era abituata a dire parolacce, non faceva parte del galateo che le avevano somministrato sin da bambina, girò i tacchi e andò in cucina a preparare il the. _"Mi sa che stavolta l'hai fatta grossa Tenou" _Haruka corse in cucina, la sua amica era di spalle armeggiando con i fornelli, le si avvicinò e le cinse la vita con le braccia dolcemente, poi le diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia "Mi perdoni?Ho esagerato, scusa Michi-chan!"

Michiru non si voltò, allontanò delicatamente le braccia della bionda dal suo corpo, il cuore le batteva nel petto all'impazzata, aveva paura che Haruka potesse sentirlo, non poteva mostrare il suo viso adesso, sapeva che le si sarebbe letto in faccia che stava bruciando. "Ok, ok per questa volta passi". Finì di preparare il the e si voltò per porgere una tazza anche ad Haruka che era seduta al tavolo "Allora principessa cosa vuoi che facciamo stasera?" Gli ultimi giorni erano stati intensi, faticosi, avevano avuto diversi attacchi, c'erano state delle battaglie di cui entrambe portavano ancora sul corpo i lividi, ora sembrava che le acque si fossero calmate e avevano davvero bisogno di qualche momento di svago. Michiru si sedette al tavolo sorseggiando il suo the "Allora vediano, innanzi tutto potresti portarmi a cena fuori in quella trattoria italiana che fa quegli spaghetti buonissimi", "Okay" annuì Haruka, "Poi potremmo andare a fare un giro in centro, ho voglia di stare in mezzo alla gente stasera, luci, vetrine, negozi", "Okay" annuì ancora con un espressione un po' preoccupata, "Poi potremmo andare in quella gelateria che fa quei coni gelato enormi", "Okay" Haruka era sempre più preoccupata, "E per finire potremmo fare una passeggiata nel parco per rilassarci un po'", "Okay, questo è tutto?" La faccia della bionda parlava da sola, "Bè se vuoi ho ancora un paio di idee da proporti...", "No direi che così può bastare vado a fare la doccia, a dopo!" Haruka scappò via con la sua solita velocità. _"Vendetta è fatta!"_ pensò Michiru con un risolino diabolico stampato sul volto.

Capitolo 6.

Un'ora dopo Haruka era in piedi appoggiata allo stipite della cucina, ci aveva messo poco a prepararsi, una doccia veloce, si era asciugata i capelli li aveva pettinati un po' con le mani e aveva indossato una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans larghi dal taglio maschile, stivaletti e giubbotto di pelle da motociclista. Michiru non aveva ancora messo il naso fuori dalla sua stanza, _"Uffa"_ sbuffò _"Ma quanto ci mettono le donne a prepararsi!" _era un'affermazione che suonava un po' ironica visto che anche lei lo era, ma per lei era naturale pensare come un uomo soprattutto in certi frangenti.

Altri dieci minuti di attesa e poi finalme Michiru aprì la porta, indossava una minigonna di jeans, una camicetta bianca smanicata piuttosto scollata che aderiva al suo corpo perfetto, scarpe con i tacchi e una borsetta che teneva appesa al polso. Haruka spalancò la bocca, non era la prima volta che vedeva Michiru farsi carina per uscire con lei, ma quella sera era così sexy!

Si avvicinò alla sua amica bionda e le porse un giubbottino di pelle corto, "Per favore mi aiuti a metterlo?" Si girò tenendo alzati i capelli con entrambe le mani scoprendosi la nuca, il suo prufumo era inebriante, un rivolo di sudore scese per la fronte di Haruka, _"La sua pelle deve essere incredibilmente liscia, mi piacerebbe sfiorare il suo collo con le labbra". _La aiutò a indossare il giubbotto, poi le offrì il suo braccio, "Haruka stai bene?Sembra che stai sudando, eppure non fa caldo!" Michiru sfoggiò tutta la sua aria innocente, Haruka sapeva benissimo che la stava provocando.

La cena era stata piuttosto divertente, Haruka non aveva fatto altro che fare commenti ironici su tutti quelli che erano seduti nel ristorante, immaginando i loro dialoghi o le loro professioni e poi aveva preso in giro Michiru per la quantità sproporzionata di spaghetti che era riuscita a mangiare rispetto al suo fisico minuto. Michiru aveva riso tutta la serata poi erano uscite per dirigersi alla gelateria e avevano magiato il loro cono per strada camminando tra la folla della grande città come una coppia di innamorati. Michiru a un certo punto si era fermata per porgere un fazzoletto ad Haruka "Haru-chan sei peggio di un bambino, hai il viso tutto sporco di gelato!" Risero entrambi poi la bionda si strofinò il fazzoletto sul viso per pulirsi "Così va meglio?", "Non ancora" le rispose Michiru, poi si sporse in avanti e mise le mani sulle guance di Haruka per portare il suo viso più vicino "Hai ancora una macchiolina qui." le disse dolcemente appoggiando le labbra sulla punta del suo naso sporgendo leggermente la lingua per leccare via il gelato. "Poi una qui" ora le girò piano la faccia per darle un bacio sullo zigomo sinistro e poi ripetè l'operazione su quello destro. Haruka sentì la sua pelle infiammarsi al contatto con la lingua di Michiru. La bellezza del mare tolse via le mani dal viso della sua amica bionda e riprese a camminare come se nulla fosse, Haruka uscì fuori dal suo stato di trance e dopo pochi passi la raggiunse, appoggiò il braccio sulle spalle di Michiru strigendola a se "Allora adesso andiamo al parco, giusto?" Michiru annuì circondando la schiena di Haruka con il braccio stringendosi di più a lei.

Camminarono per un po' nel parco circondati da coppiette che si baciavano e si scambiavano effusioni. Poi arrivarono su un ponticello di legno davanti a un laghetto, in un luogo piuttosto appartato, Michiru si sporse sulla ringhiera, i suoi occhi persi nel riflesso di quell'acqua così calma, sentì il calore del corpo di Haruka sulla schiena, due braccia la circondavano, il viso di Haruka immerso nei suoi capelli. "Come profumano i tuoi capelli Michiru, sembra di sentire la brezza dell'oceano" La sirena del mare si voltò e affondò il suo viso nel petto di Haruka lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo abbraccio, si sentiva così sicura in quelle braccia forti, non era mai stata così serena in vita sua, non si era mai sentita così protetta ed amata. Haruka allentò un attimo l'abbraccio, chinò la testa e la baciò sulle labbra, un bacio dolce, romantico che durò alcuni istanti. Entrambi si guardavano negli occhi, incapaci di proferire una parola, ma forse non c'era bisogno di parlare, in fondo era sempre stato così tra loro due, bastava uno sguardo per capire i sentimenti dell'altro. Haruka accarezzava dolcemente i capelli della sua principessa poi prese la sua guancia con la mano e la tirò di nuovo a se delicatamente per baciarla ancora, questa volta con più passione, Michiru rispose al bacio schiudendo le labbra, Haruka affondava sempre più le labbra contro le sue, penetrando con la lingua per esplorare tutti gli angoli della bocca di colei che amava, dopo un minuto che le sembrò lunghissimo la bionda si staccò ansimando leggermente, "Si sta facendo tardi, dovremmo tornare a casa, non credi?" Michiru annuì stringedosi di nuovo contro il suo fianco e abbracciate si avviarono alla macchina.

Nel tragitto del ritorno nessuna delle due parlò, Haruka mise su un po' di musica per stemperare il silenzio, parcheggiò la macchina nel garage condominiale poi entrarono in ascensore. Quando si chiusero le porte Michiru si avvicinò alla sua amica bionda e le gettò le braccia al collo, Haruka non si fece sfuggire quell'invito e cominciò a baciarla con una passione che cresceva sempre di più al contatto dei loro corpi, presa dalla foga Haruka spinse Michiru contro la parete dell'ascensore, la gamba in mezzo a quelle della sua amante, le sollevò una coscia spingendola ancora contro la parete di vetro, le sue mani scivolavano sotto la gonna, Michiru si aggrappava alla camicia di Haruka cercando di slacciarla, le lingue si intrecciavano con foga sempre maggiore, poi le porte si aprirono erano arrivate al piano. Divisero a fatica i loro corpi ansimando, Haruka prese Michiru per mano e la condusse dentro casa, non appena la porta si chiuse dietro di loro, la ragazza acquamarina cinse le braccia sopra le spalle della sua amante, Haruka si sfilò il giubbotto e poi sfilò quello di Michiru, appoggiò la sua bocca sul collo e iniziò a baciarla e a mordicchiarla mentre le sue mani scorrevano ad esplorare il corpo della sua amata sirena. Michiru si staccò un attimo per la delusione di Haruka. "Andiamo in camera mia disse", questa volta fu lei a prendere la bionda per mano e condurla sul suo letto. Haruka si spogliò, gettò i vestiti a terra e si sedette sul letto, Michiru era in piedi davanti a lei, si sbottonò la camicetta e la fece scivolare giù, lo stesso con la gonna, slacciò via anche il reggiseno e tirò giu gli slip, il suo corpo statuario, la sua pelle candida erano illuminati dalla luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra, ancora una volta Haruka rimase a bocca aperta. Michiru si accovacciò su di lei cingendogli la vita con le gambe. Le mani di Haruka le accarezzavano il seno e la sua bocca indugiava sul collo e sul petto di lei provocandogli piccoli fremiti di piacere, poi mise giù la sua amante, Michiru sentiva il calore di Haruka sul suo corpo, le mani che intrecciavano i capelli biondi, le dita di Haruka si erano fatte largo tra le sue gambe e accarezzavano delicatamente le sue parti più intime, con le labbra indugiava sul collo con piccoli baci e scendeva giu tra i seni, iniziò a mordicchiarle i capezzoli e a succhiarli dolcemente sentendoli turgidi sotto la lingua. "Hauka" sospirava Michiru. La sua amante bionda continuava a scendere sul suo corpo, baciando e leccando l'addome intorno all'ombelico e poi giù sull'inguine, si sistemò con la testa tra le gambe di Michiru e comiciò a darle piccoli baci nell'interno coscia. "Haruka così mi fai impazzire!" sospirò la ragazza acquamarina. "E' quello che voglio honey!" ridacchiò la racer concentrandosi di nuovo sul suo "lavoro". Michiru sentì la lingua umida di Haruka che le accarezzava il clitoride, fremiti di piacere la scuotevano, aveva iniziato ad ansimare sempre più forte e le sue mani affondavano tra i capelli corti della sua amente, quando raggiunse il picco del piacere rilassò la schiena cercando di riportare la sua respirazione alla normalità . Haruka si tirò su e si adagiò accanto a lei, Michiru si voltò e incominciò ad accarezzarle il viso e a baciarla prima dolcemente, poi spingendosi più in profondità con la sua lingua, leccando e mordendo le labbra della bionda, spostò le mani sul corpo teso e muscoloso della sua amante concetrandosi sul suo seno e poi giù nelle parti intime, questa volta fu il turno di Haruka di ansimare e fremere di piacere.

Capitolo 7.

Continuarono così per tutta la notte, dopo ogni orgasmo si fermavano per coccolarsi e poi di nuovo spinte dalla passione che le travolgeva ricominciavano a fare l'amore. Alle prime luci dell'alba si addormentarono finalmente appagate strette in un morbido abbraccio.

Il sole filtrava dalle imposte semiaperte colpendo violentemente gli occhi di Haruka ancora assonnata. Si coprì il viso con la mano per oscurare quel maledetto raggio di luce che aveva causato il suo risveglio, sentiva il calore del corpo di Michiru sul suo fianco, una massa di capelli arruffati che cadevano sciolti sul suo petto. Scostò delicatamente da lei la sua amante che ebbe un piccolo moto di ribellione, "Ma che ore sono?" le chiese una voce assonnata, Haruka scrutò la sveglia sul comodino che segnava le 12.00, "Tesoro credo che sia quasi ora di pranzo!" Michiru si alzò guardandola un po' incredula, "Abbiamo dormito così tanto?" la bionda guardò negli occhi azzurri della sua amante godendo per l'ennesima volta della loro bellezza e rispose con un sorrisetto malizioso "Non direi proprio che abbiamo dormito molto stanotte!", la risposta fu una cuscinata in faccia e lo sguardo imbarazzato ma allo stesso tempo divertito della sua sirena.

Haruka per tutta risposta si gettò su di lei e iniziò a farle il solletico, Michiru tentava di ribellarsi ma la sua compagna era molto più forte , le afferrò i polsi e le teneva le braccia bloccate sulla testa, poi si fermò perdendosi ancora negli occhi della sua amata "Ti ricordi? Ieri sera abbiamo fatto questo gioco, ora posso dirtelo... avevo una voglia matta di baciarti ma poi mi sono fermata perchè avevo paura della tua reazione", la stretta sui polsi si sciolse e le mani si intrecciarono "Spero che stavolta non ti tirerai indietro, non vedevo l'ora di assaggiare le tue labbra e ci sono rimasta così male!".

Le loro labbra s'incontrarono e si fusero in bacio dolcissimo, "Ti amo Michiru, penso di averti amato dal primo momento che ti ho visto, ma ero così cieca, ti prometto che da ora in poi non passerà un solo giorno senza che io ti dimostri il mio amore", "Tu mi hai sempre dimostrato il tuo amore, non c'era bisogno di parole per sentirmi al sicuro e amata con te", "Ti amo, sei la mia principessa del mare, ti amerò e ti proteggerò in eterno", "Ti amo anch'io Ruka-chan, non puoi immaginare quanto. Ma ora devi mantenera la tua promessa", lo sguardo di Haruka era perplesso, poi baciò di nuovo la sua principessa e si sciolse in un sorriso.

La decappottabile gialla viaggiava seguendo le curve dolcemente lungo la costa, il vento soffiava sul viso della donna alla guida e scompigliava i capelli acquamarina della ragazza al suo fianco portando con se l'odore del mare. Haruka strinse la mano di Michiru "Sei felice?", "Cosa?", "Ti ho chiesto se sei felice?", "Certo che lo sono!", "E adesso dove andiamo?", "Ovunque, l'importante è che stiamo insieme!", "Si, staremo insieme per sempre!"

Erano passati 1000 anni da quando il Principe di Urano e la Principessa di Nettuno si erano separati per andare incontro al loro destino, si erano lasciati con una promessa, un giorno quando si sarebbero risvegliati in un'altra vita si sarebbero cercati e quando sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme allora nessuno, nemmeno un destino crudele li avrebbe più separati.


End file.
